The present invention relates to a lock, particularly for trunk, hatch or engine compartments of automotive vehicles or doors or the like, with mating closure part adapted to be arranged on the hinged part or the like and which can be brought into closed position by means of an external force.
Automotive vehicles are known in which the mating closure part which is present on the hinged part of the engine compartment or trunk is pulled in electrically. Such constructions are dependent on a source of current, for instance a battery, and are expensive to produce from a technical standpoint.
It is an object of the invention to develop a simply manufactured lock of the introductory-mentioned type so that the pulling in of the hinged part which is provided with the mating closure part is obtained in the locking phase by mechanical means.